


It's Nothing

by wyvern



Series: Merthur drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin comes home from work - and he's not in a good mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hasn't been beta'd or britpicked. Sorry about that.
> 
> For [Mal](http://colinmorgay.tumblr.com) when she wanted a short story/drabble in her inbox. However, this isn't that short. Instead, it ran away from me and turned into a 600 word drabble monster. Oh, well.
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine, BBC, history and whatever else. I don't make any money off it, anyway.

 

\------------------

There’s a slight shuffle in the hall and Arthur can hear someone swearing and muttering long before Merlin enters the kitchen. He tries to kiss his obviously angry boyfriend quickly on the lips as a greeting, but he knows better than to ask. It’s better to let him cool off.

But this time turns out to be different: When he gets the kiss, Merlin nibbles carelessly, ravenous, at Arthur’s lower lip, sucks at it and practically growls when Arthur opens his mouth to let Merlin’s tongue in. Surprised, Arthur draws back and looks questioningly at the other man.

“Merlin?” he asks quietly. “What’s happened?”

Merlin doesn’t meet his eyes, but leans in and forces Arthur’s jaw up, sucking the soft skin right there, right at the fucking magical spot that makes Arthur forget everything but Merlin’s presence and his lips on his skin. Ah, fuck!

“Merl– ah!”

The next sound coming out of Merlins mouth is a low moan that qualifies as very close to indecent and it almost brings Arthur off in itself. But no, no…

“Merlin!”  he gasps out, pushing the other man away.

They’re still standing close together, not even an arm’s length between them. Both are breathing heavily. Merlin’s glares at Arthur and licks his lips. Fuck.

“What the hell has happened today?” Arthur asks.

Merlin shrugs, burying his hands in his pockets. “Nothing.”

“Right,” Arthur says. “Because you come home cursing and then try to snog me into the kitchen wall all the time.”

Again, Merlin shrugs. “I just thought I’d mix it up a little.”

“Merlin.”

“Fine,” Merlin spits out, turning his back to Arthur, crossing his arms.

Silence. Arthur has learnt when to push and when to wait. It’s taken a year, but if you love someone… This is a ‘wait’ moment.

Merlin takes a deep breath and then blurts out, “Gilli pushed me into a bloody file cabinet at work today. He called me a fucking fag and I just took it. I didn’t say anything.”

He turns to face Arthur. “It hurt like hell.”

Not sure if the pain’s physical or psychological, Arthur takes a step forward and wraps his arms around Merlin. He’s furious, feels how the anger flares in his chest, but he keeps it buried, because if he shows it Merlin will feel even more like shit and he doesn’t need to feel more guilt.

Arthur’s never quite understood how that works. Merlin feels guilty about things he shouldn’t ever feel guilty about and that, almost more than the bullying, makes Arthur’s heart break. How can he - his clever, beautiful, funny Merlin - put all the blame onto himself when he shouldn’t have to take any of it. None of this is Merlin’s fault - if Arthur would know only one thing, that would be it.

Merlin burrows his face in Arthur’s shoulder and breathes in as he presses him closer.

“I should have said something,” he whispers, breath hitching.

“And then, what would have happened?” Arthur asks gently.

“I don’t know.”

“Look, we’re not going to leave it any more, we’re going to do this the right way.”

Arthur runs his fingers in small circles over Merlin’s back, trying to calm him. It takes a few minutes, but eventually, Merlin’s breath slows.

“I should have–“

“No, Merlin, listen. We’re going to talk with your boss about this on Monday, okay? It’s been going on long enough.”

Arthur can see how Merlin instinctively wants to protest, to solve it all himself, to take on all the responsibility for what’s been happening far too long now. A few seconds pass, and then, “Yeah, okay… Okay.”

Merlin lifts his head and his eyes are bloodshot when they meet Arthur’s. Arthur sighs and runs his thumb lightly across Merlin’s jaw. The caress makes Merlin tremble slightly and he closes his eyes. Leaning in, Arthur kisses those gorgeous lips and then rests his cheek against Merlin’s.

“It’ll be okay,” he says. “We’re together, and we’ll always be okay.”

 

\--------------------


End file.
